Starlight Glimmer
On-Screen Appearance Teleport Starlight teleports to the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Staff of Sameness Starlight will activate her staff on an opponent that will give him/her the same stats as her or another opponent. Wears off after 12 seconds. Opponents can hit Starlight and use the staff as a battering item. Side Special - Kite Starlight will begin to fly a kite which she likes. Starlight can troll airborne opponents with the kite and will make a decent side recovery in air too. Up Special - Time Portal Starlight will levitate upwards with three rings surrounding her. She will vanish for 5 seconds and Starlight will reappear on a platform. The start up is very slow so Starlight might get her transportation interrupted. Down Special - Ice Cream Cone Starlight will take out an ice cream cone with her levitation and eat it. Healing you 2% each lick. Starlight can drop a scoop which can become a slip trap or a freeze trap. There's also a chance Starlight will get brain freeze, causing her 5% damage. Final Smash - All Bottled Up Starlight will tell the opponent that she's angry at him/her and yell at them for not saying sorry. An opponent can apologize to earn a health from Starlight. If an opponent decides to back sass Starlight, She will unleash a red magic beam similar to Samus' Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: QUIET!! KOSFX2: (Yelps) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: Hmmm...Not Bad... Sd: (Summons Sunburst and they both look at each other) Dn: QUIET!! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Jumps happily) Victory 2: (Clapping with a sarcastic "Good Job" face) Victory 3: (Cute Face from EQG Mirror Magic) Victory 4: (Against Princess Twilight Sparkle) ??? Victory 5: (With Princess Twilight Sparkle) ??? Victory 6: (Against The Great & Powerful Trixie) YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE SORRY! Victory 7: (With The Great & Powerful Trixie) ??? Victory 8: (Against Barbie) I was this? Lose/Clap: (Crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Telekenisis *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP FIM Logo Victory Music MLP FIM Theme Kirby Hat Starlight's Hair (Changes even when you pick her new Hairstyle) Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default 1 (New Hairstyle) *Sunset Shimmer Colors *Diamond Tiara Colors *Sunburst Clors *Hat from her EQG form in Mirror Magic *Default 2 (Old Hairstyle) *Trixie Colors *Fluttershy Colors *Twilight Colors *Dull colored with "=" Cutie Mark Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Former Villains Category:Female Category:Redeem characters Category:Coolautiz Favorite Category:Kelly Sheridan voiced Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Edgy Category:Ow the Edge Category:Characters that made a kid's show dark and edgy Category:Edgelords Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Cute Characters Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Communist Category:Memelord Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human